howtorockfandomcom-20200223-history
Zander Robbins
Zander Robbins is the new kid in school and everyone wants to know who he is, including Kacey an ex-Perf. He has major swag. Sure, he can be a little overly confident, but when you've got the vocals, the guitar skills and the moves like Zander, you can't help it. Zander is the official leader of Gravity 5. Zander is portrayed by Max Schneider. Background In "How to Rock Braces and Glasses", Zander is the new kid at Brewster High. Sometime before this episode, he put together Gravity 4. He recruits Kacey to be a part of the band, after he was the first to uncover her impeccable talent. He is a bit obsessed with looking at himself and is sort of a player. There also might be a love triangle between him, Stevie, and Kacey. Relationships with Other Characters Kacey Simon Status: Best Friends (Possible Crush) He is the first to accept Kacey for who she is even with braces and glasses. He managed to get all of the other members to accept Kacey into their group. He also makes her lead singer in Gravity 4 and it becomes Gravity 5. They've stuck together through everything from the start and are willing to be the best friends they can even if that means sacrifice. The two have been on many wacky adventures and Zander always stands up for Kacey or tells her that something isn't right. Kacey always comes around for him in the end and is very grateful to be a part of Gravity 5. (See'': Zacey) (See: ''Stacer) Stevie Baskara Status: Best Friends (Possible Crush) Zander convinced Stevie to let Kacey be in the band. In How to Rock a Messy Bet, it was shown that Zander didn't try to eliminate Stevie from the bet at all. He, along with the other members of the band, love and fear her. Zander and Stevie are the closest friends other than Nelson and Kevin since they often share inside jokes and know a lot about each other. Although Zander is a new student, they are good friends and they often stop their other band members from going to far. They both seem to be the more focused members of Gravity Five, and they have a strong connection as friends or as a couple. (See: Zevie) (See: Stacer) Nelson Baxter Status: Best Friends They are shown to be good friends and are in Gravity 5 together. Although Nelson can be crazy sometimes Zander is not bothered by him. (See: Zelson) Kevin Reed Status: Best Friends Zander helps Kevin with his presidential campaign. They are both members of Gravity 5 and perform many numbers with each other. He managed to convince Kevin that Kacey would be a good addition to the group. Molly Garfunkel Status: Frenemies They usually flirt a little bit on the show. Even though Molly is mean to Kacey and Stevie she shows a little bit of respect to Zander, Kevin, and Nelson. When Molly is picking on Gravity 5 she usually makes eye contact with Zander. On How To Rock Halloween she flirts with Zander, and he calls her hot. However, this was only in Kacey's dream. Although he considers Molly the enemy, he does not underestimate her sphere of influence or her evil tendencies. (See: Zolly) there not frenemies that just enemies Trivia *Zander is the one who started Gravity 5, as mentioned in How to Rock Braces and Glasses. *Zander is the only non-Perf Kacey had respect for prior to leaving the Perfs. *He seems to be a bit of a narcissist, as he "checks himself out" a lot like when he tried to look at himself through a cymbal in How to Rock a Messy Bet. And he is always trying to fix his hair. *He is said to be a dear but vain friend. *He is also the one who is flirting and hitting on girls, excluding The Perfs. *It is seen on How to Rock a Love Song that he has a dog named Lady and wrote a song about her. *Zander usually does not like getting involved in Kacey's vendetta with Molly until How to Rock a Love SongHow to Rock a Prank, where Molly forces his hand by calling him a dork behind his back. Gallery To view the '''Zander Robbins '''gallery, click here. Category:Musician Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Gravity 5 Category:Students Category:1996 Births Category:Trivia Category:Max Schneider Category:Enemies of Molly Garfunkel